disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zuka Zama
Zuka Zama to piosenka śpiewana przez Bungę w filmie Lwia Straż: Powrót. Oryginalna wersja Tekst: Chór: : Zuka zama zom zom zom! : Zuka zama zom zom zom! Bunga: : Life's exciting : Life is fun! : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : A big adventure for everyone : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Life's a party, and it's filled with thrills! : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Don't worry about the scrapes and spills : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) Chór: : Pop up! Pop up! : (Zuka! Zuka!) : Dive in! Dive in! : (Zama! Zama!) : Go! Go! Go! : (Zom! Zom! Zom!) : Flying through the trees like a busy, busy bee going : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) x3 Bunga: : Now you know my little motto for life : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Enjoy the chaos, ignore the strife : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : But life throws you a crazy curve : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Go Zuka Zama! Don't lose your nerve! : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) x2 : Like a bee, like a bee, like a busy, busy bee going : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) x7 Tekst polski: : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Piękne życie - to jest to! : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Codziennie czeka cię przygód sto : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Gdy ktoś chce cię z pantałyku zbić : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Nie przejmuj się i na całość idź : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Śmiało, śmiało! : (Zuka, zuka!) : Idź na całość! : (Zama, zama!) : Hop, hop, hop! : (Zom, zom, zom!) : Latam tu i tam, bo ochotę ciągle mam śpiewać : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Jedną radę mogę dzisiaj wam dać : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Z kłopotów trzeba się głośno śmiać : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Gdy życie sobie z ciebie kpi : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Krzycz "Zuka Zama" ze wszystkich sił : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : (Zuka zama zom zom zom!) : Śmiało, śmiało! : (Zuka, zuka!) : Idź na całość! : (Zama, zama!) : Hop, hop, hop! : (Zom, zom, zom!) : Latam tu i tam, bo ochotę ciągle mam śpiewać : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Śmiało, śmiało! : (Zuka, zuka!) : Idź na całość! : (Zama, zama!) : Hop, hop, hop! : (Zom, zom, zom!) : Latam tu i tam, bo ochotę ciągle mam śpiewać : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! : Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom! Wideo: mały|lewo|335 px mały|330x330px|lewo Kategoria:Piosenki